Yurei Urameshi
Yurei Urameshi is an alternate version of Yusuke Urameshi, essentially the opposite of Yusuke personality wise. While Yusuke is a disrespectful rule breaking thug who most people fear and avoid, Yurei is a very respectful honor student who is quite popular in his town. Appearance Because Yurei is virtually the same person as Yusuke, Yurei looks exactly like him, with the exception that he does not have his hair slicked back and lets it stay in it's natural position. Unlike Yusuke, Yurei respects the school rules and wears his normal school uniform instead of a green outfit, though outside of school he is often seen wearing a simple shirt and a pair of jeans. During his missions in the Spirit Detective, the Dark Tournament, and Black Chapter arcs he wears a white karate gi with the sleeves ripped off at the shoulders, a black belt, a long red headband, and taped bindings around his hands and feet (similar to muay thai fighters). In the Three Kings arc his karate gi is dark grey with a long blue headband and a black belt, and during the Makai Tournament his karate gi is sky blue with a long white headband and a white belt. Personality Having a no-show for a father and with his mother always off somewhere else (getting drunk or partying), Yurei has grown up in a very neglectful environment. In order to make his mother notice him more, Yurei is respectful, polite, and highly intelligent, often showing his best behaviour in an attempt to impress anyone who may happen to notice him. Underneath his calm, polite attitude, he has pent up anger, frustration, and sadness. One of his most notable traits is his desire to fight, which becomes more noticeable as the series progresses. Though Yurei has been shown to be a respectful and polite individual, he enjoys fighting like Yusuke does. Because of his natural capacity to learn, Yurei is able to quickly adjust to any type of fight, so much so that Genkai calls him a prodigy. Yurei's desire to fight is more out of the thrill of competition and a desire to test any new skills he has learned, though unlike Yusuke, if Yurei is angered enough, he can devote an entire fight to torturing and eventually killing his opponent. This vast difference between him and Yusuke is mainly due to their different personalities. While both are angry with their situation in life, Yusuke let loose his anger by constantly getting into brawls and coming off as a brash, foul-mouthed thug. Yurei however, bottled up all of his emotions and attempted to come across as a more respectable individual. Because of this, when Yurei is angered to a certain extent, these pent up emotions are brought out in full force, and cause Yurei to be a sadistic, intimidating, and unforgiving foe. Even though Yurei is respected by most students and strongly favored by almost all of the teachers at, he is generally misunderstood. Keiko Yukimura, one of his childhood friends (and later love interest), is one of the very few who knows Yurei is actually very sad, and she sympathizes with his problems in life. Yusuke also becomes very protective of his friends, especially Keiko, Botan, Koenma, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei. Synopsis (yet to be filled) Techniques/Moves Before his time as a spirit detective, Ryu was trained in the martial arts of Shotokan Karate, and mastered it at a very young age. This major difference from Yusuke's street fighter personality leads to certain combat situations having very different results from Yusuke's battles. All in all Ryu relies on his skill and smarts to defeat his opponent, while Yusuke just charges forward and attacks head on. Like Yusuke, Ryu can infuse parts of his body with Spirit Energy in an effort to enhance his ability in physical combat, especially his punches. Ironically, even though Yusuke's style is to charge in headfirst and brawl with his opponent whilest Ryu's style is to use tactics and skill to overcome his opponent; Yusuke is more effective in long ranged combat, and Ryu is more effective in melee combat. This is mainly because Ryu's martial arts skill allows him to better handle an opponent at close range, while Yusuke's more blunt force style of combat allows him to better use the powerful Spirit Gun. Rising Dragon Fist This attack was learned from Ryu's Shotokan Karate style. Ryu performs this attack in a jumping uppercut in which Ryu spin rockets upwards with some horizontal movement as well, knocking the opponent backwards. This move is an excellent anti-air move, as it usually hits over nearly all aerial assaults. Scorching Dragon Fist Ryu performs the Rising Dragon Fist technique, but instead of just a normal punch his fist is lit aflame and lights the opponent on fire, causing great physical damage and burn damage. This can also be used with the Divine Dragon Fist, in which case the vacuum effect that sucks in the opponent is now a vortex of fire that causes even greater damage. Divine Dragon Fist This technique is a variation of the Rising Dragon Fist which Ryu learned during his training with Genkai. Ryu corkscrews vertically into the air, causing a vacuum effect that sucks in the opponent and strikes them multiple times. Demon Dragon Fist Another variation of the Rising Dragon Fist, this version is used by Ryu when he is using his Demon Energy. Instead of leaping in the air and stirking his opponent in their lower jaw or chin, Ryu punches them first in the abdomen, then jumps into the air and drags his fist across the opponents torso and into their jaw. Because Ryu's fist is impowered by Demon Energy, his fist slices into the opponents torso, causing great internal and external damage. Hurricane Kick This attack is learned by Ryu during his time training under the Shotokan Karate style. Ryu jumps in the air and performs a rotating kick, spinning around three times with his leg extended. This attack hits his opponent at least three times, though sometimes the first kick is so powerful it knocks the opponent out of range of the last two kicks. This move can also be used to propel Ryu upward and let him avoid projectile attacks. Demon Hurricane Kick This is Ryu's Hurricane Kick when his Demon Energy is added. With his Demon Energy added to the spinning kick, the kicks are so powerful that they create a vacuum effect much like Ryu's Divine Dragon Fist. When the opponent takes the first kick they do fly backwards, but the vacuum effect drags them back into the spinning attack and forces them to take the remaining hits. Spirit Cannon Ryu concentrates his spirit energy into his palms, then thrusts his palms outwards towards the opponent, forming a cannon-ball like projectile attack. This attack is more powerful than the Spirit Gun, mainly because Ryu's skill with Shotokan Karate had already taught him to harness his inner power, which was later revealed to be Spirit Energy. Ryu's ordeal simply gave him even greater access to this ability, and thus Ryu is able to fire more Spirit Energy than Yusuke is. Like Yusuke, Ryu can only use this attack once per day in the beginning, but by the beginning of the Dark Tournament, after much training under Genkai, Ryu can use it four times per day. Because this attack is more powerful and larger than the Spirit Gun, it takes longer to charge, and leaves Ryu more open after using it. However, to make a smaller, less powerful variation of the Spirit Cannon, Ryu can use one palm instead of two. This technique requires so much much concentration, and is so powerful, that one who is inexperienced with it can only point it in one general direction, as such when Ryu first uses this technique he doesn't have complete control over it. However, this is not the case when Ryu uses only one palm, as he is able to control the smaller and weaker blast more effectively and can even use it mid air. When Ryu uses the Spirit Cannon with his Sacred Energy, he has complete control over it, and can fire it in any direction that he wants, and the time to charge it is also lessened. Scorching Spirit Cannon This Spirit Cannon is imbued with the power of fire, and upon contact with the victim it will explode and light the victim on fire. This technique was learned by Ryu during his training with Genkai. Demon Cannon This is a far greater version of the Spirit Cannon. Because it is used with Ryu's more powerful demon energy and not his Spirit Energy, it is a vastly powerful attack. Ryu fires a concentrated crimson blast of powerful demon energy that inflicts greater damage than a normal Spirit Cannon. It can be used as long as he has demon energy, unlike the Spirit Cannon. When using the Demon Cannon, Ryu has far greater control over his attack, and can actually perform it mid air, whereas his Spirit Cannon can only be pointed forward due to it's power. The reason for this is Ryu's Demon Energy gives him a greater strength than hs Spirit Energy, and this allows him to control his attacks better. Spirit Cannon Mega Ryu uses up all his remaining energy to summon a gigantic energy cannon-ball. Shotgun Ryu takes his original stance of placing his palms together, then thrusting them towards the opponent, and though the cannon-ball does appear, it splits into multiple bullets that strike the opponent. These bullets are less powerful than the Spirit Cannon, but give it a wider range of wide spread shots, useful for opponents that are too quick, invisible, or when going against multiple weak enemies. Spirit Cannon Rapid Fire Ryu is able to fire his spirit cannon is rapid succession. Spirit Wave Ryu uses it to turn his entire body into a Spirit Cannon. Instead of using his palms to focus Spirit Energy, Ryu uses his entire body for this attack. This makes for extremely-powerful close-range attacks that negate the opponent's attack, but it's extremely difficult and dangerous to use. It also has some healing properties, as it is able to heal from the wounds inflicted during Ryu's battles. Transformation After his atavism, Ryu transforms into this Raizen-inspired demon form whenever his emotions, most-likely negative ones like anger, run high (though he is able to use this form at will near the end of the series). The full strength of this form is unknown, but it increased his speed and strength to easily dominate against an opponent who had a slight advantage over him. Sacred Energy Ryu is able to mix his body's Demon Energy and Spirit Energy together to be able to generate his own version of Sacred Energy. It is Ryu's most powerful form of Spirit Energy, but hard to maintain for more than a few hours. Differences from Yusuke *Yusuke has his hair slicked back, but Ryu lets his hair fall naturally. *Yusuke is impulsive and violent, but Ryu thinks carefully about future consequences of present actions and prefers not to fight. *Yusuke is very dim-witted and often downright stupid, but Ryu is actually an honor roll student with the top grades of his school. *Yusuke is very disrespectful and rebellious, but Ryu respects any authority placed over him and follows the rules. *Yusuke has shown disdain for his mother and doesn't seem to care what she thinks about him, while Ryu constantly struggles to get his mothers attention and get positive approval from her. *Yusuke is a brawler that charges in head first, while Ryu is a martial artist that stays on the defensive and studies his opponent; looking for openings after each attack. *Yusuke has a rivalry with Kuwabara and often fights him, but Ryu is on friendly terms with Kuwabara and often helps him with his studies. *Yusuke is often rude and ill-mannered, but Ryu is always polite and respects people. *Yusuke is feared throughout his town as a bloodthirsty thug, but Ryu is looked up to and well known as a positive role model in his town. *Yusuke was shown to have great difficulty during his training with Genkai, but Ryu has a much easier time learning from Genkai due to his time during school and martial arts, with gave him the natural capacity to learn new things. *Yusuke can quickly adapt to severe injuries and pain during a fight, but Ryu is often overwhelmed by the sensation of pain and nearly passes out after receiving a certain amount. *Ryu and Keiko are much more forward and open as a couple from the start of the series, as they get along and understand each other much better than Yusuke and Keiko did. One could even say they were already an official couple when the series began. Similarities to Yusuke *Yusuke and Ryu are virtually the exact same person physically, so they look and sound exactly alike (with the exception of their outfits and hair). *Ryu is just as protective of Keiko as Yusuke is, and has the same feelings for her that Yusuke does. *Both Yusuke and Ryu are misunderstood by the public, Yusuke being a kinder person then he lets on, and Ryu being more depressed then he appears. *Yusuke and Ryu have the exact same attitudes towards opponents, whether they are positive or negative attitudes. *Both Yusuke and Ryu enjoy a good fight, and hate to finish off their opponents. *Yusuke and Ryu have virtually the same relationship with Hiei, a rivalry with intimidation from some of his techniques. Trivia *Ryu's name, fighting style, and karate gi are all inspired and based upon Ryu from Street Fighter. *Ryu's story is made for a "what if?" storyline of Yu Yu Hakusho, showing what would happen in the storyline if Yusuke was not the local bad boy, but rather to local role model. Category:Fanon Character